


wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me

by girlsarewolves



Series: mixes [7]
Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Back-up from 8tracks, F/F, Fanmix, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Just close your eyesEverything's gonna be just fineYou can peek on the other side-(an Amber/Blondie playlist)
Relationships: Amber/Blondie (Sucker Punch)
Series: mixes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721326
Kudos: 2





	wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me

**wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me**

an Amber/Blondie mix // [also on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/girlsarewolves/wanna-fly-to-a-place-where-it-s-just-you-and-me)

1\. [All The Things She Said by T.a.T.u.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujpvNvSgcic)

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_  
_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_  
_Want to fly to a place where it's just you and me_  
_Nobody else so we can be free_

  
2\. [Afraid by Sarah Fimm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hohMD2oCU4w)

_I'd like to hold you close_  
_Make you feel safe_  
_Not so afraid of yourself_  
_If we have to part so it shall be_  
_I'd like to help you suffer less_  
_Not be so locked up in your thoughts_  
_Afraid of love and all under the sun_

  
3\. [Because The Night by Patti Smith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_BcivBprM0)

_Come on now try and understand_  
_The way I feel when I'm in your hands_  
_Take my hand come undercover_  
_They can't hurt you now_

  
4\. [Dreamsleep by Collide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFvgj7usjPU)

_Path you lead you said you'd follow,_  
_Breaking through what seems hollow._  
_When you dream you dream in color,_  
_It will be finer there._

  
5\. [My Eyes by Nero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiojdDs8wwk)

_My eyes, follow you around the room,_  
_And I, only ever look at you,_  
_So where you move, get a feeling I can't hide,_  
_It's up to you, if we're gonna to do this tonight_

  
6\. [Untouched by The Veronicas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QTFbx-4XDA)

_Don't even talk about the consequence_  
_'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

  
7\. [State of Seduction by Digital Daggers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xf-9B6LHmxo)

_Twisting and turning all according to plan_  
_Your secret's safe until there's blood on my hands_  
_Push me away but we're still victims of chance_  
_And we're here in the light_

  
8\. [Breathless by The Corrs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqQyqQeE83o)

_And if there's no tomorrow_  
_And all we have is here and now_  
_I'm happy just to have you_

  
9\. [Red Light by Malese Jow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nwq-WGB3psk)

_Keep on moving closer, closer_  
_Hiding in the shadows of the corner_  
_Oh I'm falling over you_  
_Oh I hope you know_  
_I'll be waiting for you_

  
10\. [Fumbling Towards Ecstasy by Sarah McLachlan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yA3GdDUjC8)

_All the fear has left me now_  
_I'm not frightened anymore_  
_It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh_  
_It's my mouth that pushes out this breath_  
_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it_  
_I won't fear love_  
_And if I feel a rage I won't deny it_  
_I won't fear love_

  
11\. [Before I'm Dead by Kidney Thieves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDD65f9kxs0)

_Moon hangs around_  
_A blade over my head_  
_Reminds me_  
_What to do before I'm dead_

  
12\. [Skyfall by Adele](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeumyOzKqgI)

_This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

  
13\. [Close Your Eyes by Digital Daggers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a26MXrBfhTQ)

_When everything is falling to pieces_  
_And nothing is quite as it seems_  
_We will be safe_  
_As long as we're dreaming_

_Just close your eyes_  
_Everything's gonna be just fine_  
_You can peek on the other side_


End file.
